


The One Where Billy Says Goodbye

by spacecadetv



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove imagines, F/M, Stranger things imagines, billy hargrove - Freeform, billy hargrove imagine, billy hargrove x reader - Freeform, sad stuff bc im a sadistic bitch, stranger things, stranger things imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecadetv/pseuds/spacecadetv
Summary: You had always thought that you were going to be the one that ended things, but after a chain of events, Billy came to one conclusion.





	The One Where Billy Says Goodbye

Things had changed between yourself and Billy, you both knew it but you continued to go on with your day to day life pretending that nothing was wrong and everything was fine. But in reality, things were different. There was tension between the both of you. In school, you would only give him a half smile as you saw him, and vice versa. You knew Billy cared about his reputation and you didn't want to be the person who ruined it. You'd hate yourself more than you already are. But you can't let anyone know that you're hurting, because you only did it to yourself, or at least that's what everyone would say. 

"Hey Y/N, meet me at my car after school, okay?" Billy approached you at your locker with a sad look in his eye; you knew but you didn't want to believe it. You just give him a solemn nod, "okay".

"You doing okay, Y/N?" Billy asks out of genuine concern. You couldn't believe that he was about to break your heart, and yet he had the audacity to be caring. Fuck. You could feel your eyes beginning to sting; the beginning of tears that you've held in for so many weeks now. 

You swallowed, "Yeah I'm fine". You gave him a half smile, as you have for the past few weeks and walked off to your final class. 

All through your lesson all you could think about was your impending doom. But you just put on a happy face and tried to apply all your attention to the lesson, but you couldn't. Time seems to tick by slowly but before you knew it, the final bell rang for the day and you followed the flood of your peers. It was Friday, which meant that it was the weekend. There was a party going on that Tommy was hosting, it was planned a while ago, so you were meant to go with Billy. But this also meant you had an entire weekend to compose yourself and be a fully functioning human for Monday, for the cycle to start all over again.

You exited the front doors to school and bowed your head as you walked towards Billy's Camaro. God you were going to miss that car and late night drives to the middle of nowhere to spend time with one another, uninterrupted. Billy was leaning against the passenger seat of his car, pulling the last drag from his cigarette before flicking it to the ground and dowsing it with his shoe. 

He acknowledged your presence with a smile and walked towards the driver side of the car so you could get it. Once you say down and put your seatbelt on, you completely lost in and started to cry. Billy felt a heavy drop in his stomach and couldn't bare to look at you. This was because of him.

He drove you both to one of the spots you'd escape to on your late night adventures. You noticed he drove carefully, but didn't make conversation with you. He puts the car into park, he's still starring out the front windscreen.

"Y/N, I-" 

"Billy," You say softly, "You don't have to say anything."

"But I do,"

"No, you don't. Things between us haven't been the same, I thought it would figure itself out but I guess not"

"Me too" You could hear his voice crack, he turned to face you. His eyes were brimming with tears that were yet to flow.

"I'm so sorry, Y/N. But we're over, you deserve much better than me" 

"I love you, you know?" Your voice was beginning to break as your tears made another appearance 

"I love you too," 


End file.
